Stefan's Return
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: What happens when Stefan returns from Greece with Chloe? How will his family take it? More importantly how will his niece Jordan take it?


Alexis is sitting on the couch looking over some legal documents

Stefan's Return

Alexis was sitting on the couch looking at possible wedding cakes. Her mind drifted away to other thoughts. If only Stefan could see her now looking at wedding cakes. He knew she dreaded the day she would marry. But somehow she wasn't as afraid knowing Stefan was going to be there. But now he wasn't and maybe that's why she was so scared.

Alexis also knew that other people missed him too. Nikolas missed him she could tell. Stefan was like a father to him. Jordana or Jordan as everyone called her missed Stefan too. He was her second father and Stefan comforted Jordan because her mother, Andrea was Stefan's twin sister and when Andrea died in a plane crash Stefan helped her through it. But Alexis also had to admit that even though she wasn't Sonny Corinthos' biggest fan, he was doing a wonderful job raising Jordan. 

She sighed; her brother was her saving grace. Alexis quickly snapped out of her reverie and looked at the clock. She had to be at the Deception Offices in a little while. But Alexis couldn't help drifting back to Stefan. "I wonder what he would think of Eddie's Angel?"

Nikolas' car

Nikolas was only half listening to Lucky as he talked about Liz. So much had happened over the last 6 months that it was unbelievable. Stefan's murder, Emily's problems, and Ned and Alexis it was mind-boggling. Nikolas still carried that guilt with him about not making peace with his Uncle. No one understood the loss he felt except for Alexis and his cousin Jordan. But Nikolas still had both of them and for that he was grateful.

Jordan's Limo

Jordana Michaela Stefanie Cassadine-Corinthos stared absently out her bedroom window. She had an appointment with Dr. Quartermaine in 90 minutes. She hated doctor appointments because they always ended in pain. But her dad wasn't going to be there because he had to pick up Michael from school. "Thank god" she thought because every since Carly had been hurt her dad was in over-protective mode. But then again he was almost always like that over Jordan and so was Stefan.

Stefan and Chloe's Plane

"We should land in Port Charles soon," said Stefan.

"I can't wait to see my family and Ned and Alexis," said Chloe. 

"You have so many people who care about you" 

"You do too Stefan. Alexis, Nikolas, and Jordan will be so happy to see you." 

"But how do you tell your loved ones your back from the dead?"

GH

45 minutes later Chloe and Stefan were riding the elevator to find Tony Jones. Little did Stefan know that he was about to see his family sooner than he expected.

Nikolas and Lucky were on their way to the 2nd floor for Lucky's Doctor's appointment. When they stepped off the elevator they didn't notice Alan, Monica, Bobbie, Stefan, or Chloe standing by the other elevator. They were just happily chatting. But a voice stopped Nikolas in mid-sentence. He whipped around when he heard the voice and came face to face with his uncle.

Deception Offices

Alexis couldn't help feeling that something good was going to happen today. She strode into Deception's new office with her head held high. She gave the contracts to Laura, but Laura asked her to wait because she had to go to a meeting. Alexis happily waited and pulled out some legal briefs that Jordan gave to her and looked them over.

An hour later…

Laura hadn't returned from her meeting yet and Alexis was growing bored. Suddenly the door opened and in came Nikolas.

"What brings you here Nikolas?" Alexis asked

"Alexis I have something to tell you," said Nikolas

"What is it Nikolas?"

"Stefan's alive and Chloe's with him"

"Chloe?"

"Yes"

"Did they look all right? Where are they?"

"They're at GH"

"I was waiting for your mother but I…"

"Go and see him Alexis"

Alexis needed no more encouragement and ran out the door.

A little while later at GH…

Alexis stepped off the elevator and immediately saw Ned talking to Chloe. Chloe saw her and ran over and hugged her. Chloe filled Alexis in on where she had been and Alexis told her about her impending marriage to Ned. Chloe got excited and hugged them again. Then they started discussing details. Just then Stefan walked off the elevator and Chloe saw him and she stopped talking. Alexis noticed this and turned around. The biggest grin crossed her face and she went over and hugged him. A few minutes later Alexis saw Jordan step off the elevator and go over to the nurse's station to sign-in. Alexis smiled and whispered in Stefan's ear "She's here." They pulled out of their embrace and Stefan turned toward the nurse's station. "Jordana" he called to her.

Jordan froze right where she was. Only two people called Jordan by her full first name all the time. It sounded like her Uncle but it couldn't be. "He's supposed to be dead," she thought. "Jordana" Stefan called again. All the blood drained from her face as she turned around to face Stefan.

"Uncle?" she whispered, "I must be dreaming. It is really you?"

She saw Alexis nod out of the corner of her eye. That was all the encouragement that Jordan needed and she flew into her Uncle's waiting arms. She felt his strong arms around her and she started to cry.

"It's all right now Jordana, I'm here now" Stefan whispered, "I missed you so much"

"I missed you more" Jordan whispered back 

Stefan released Jordan from the embrace and looked her over. It was almost like she had grown up overnight. She was no longer the little girl who begged her Uncle to read to her and tuck her in at night. Jordan was nearly a young woman now and she looked like her mother more everyday.

"You favor your mother more every day Jordana" Stefan said 

"Thank you" said Jordan. She grinned and showed those adorable dimples of Sonny's

"You definitely have your father's dimples," said Alexis

"But" said Stefan grabbing Jordan around the waist and tickling her, she responded by laughing "You definitely have you mother's laugh."

Stefan, Jordan and Alexis spend the next few hours talking about everything that had happened since June. Jordan left after a little while leaving Alexis and Stefan at GH. She was on cloud nine and she didn't even notice Helena approach her. It was only when Helena spoke that Jordan turned.

"Jordana how nice to see you," Helena said coolly

"Grandmother," Jordan acknowledged.

"I see that you found your Uncle."

"I did but how did you know he was back?"

"I knew he was alive all along darling."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"He was trying to protect you Jordana."

"I'm sure he was. If you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

"Of course Jordana."

Jordan turned and started walking toward the docks, a thousand things going through her mind at once. She couldn't believe that after all of this time that her Uncle had lied to her. Jordan didn't even notice the tears running unchecked down her cheeks. It was only when she heard her father's voice that she looked up. He was standing with Carly and he looked at her concerned.

"What happened querida?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Nothing daddy I'm fine really" Jordan said quickly.

"You don't seem fine…" 

A movement cut off Sonny on the roof of a building above. Before Carly or Jordan knew what was happening Sonny pulled them to the ground. The last thing Jordan saw was the fear in Carly's eyes before she hit the ground and blacked out. One shot was fired and then there was silence. Sonny was still covering his wife and his daughter when Johnny and Francis came down the stairs. As soon as everyone was sure the danger past Sonny got up off of Carly and Jordan.

"You ok Carly?" asked Sonny

"Yeah just a little freaked that's all," Carly said hugging Sonny tightly.

"How 'bout you Jordan?"

"Boss she's not moving," said Johnny

"What?"

Sonny turned and Johnny was bent down next to Jordan and he turned her over. Sonny went over to them and checked to see if she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief as she was breathing. She wasn't bleeding anywhere. Then he heard a soft moan escape her lips and she stirred slightly.

"Daddy…?" said Jordan

"I'm right here baby," said Sonny. "How's your head?"  
"Sore."

"I'm going to take you to get checked out."

"No daddy please…can we just go home?"

"Well sweetie….all right we'll go home"

Sonny signaled Johnny to pick Jordan up and Sonny helped Carly get upstairs. They made it to the limousine without incident. As soon as they got back to the Penthouse Sonny told Jordan to go upstairs. As soon as she did the fight began.

"Sorel never left right?" asked Carly although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Don't worry about him Carly I'll deal with him," said Sonny tiredly.

"Yeah I'm sure."

L&B Records/Chloe Morgan Designs

Chloe was just about to lock the door when she felt a presence behind her. She turned just in time to be grabbed and knocked uncontious.

Helena's Yacht

Helena Cassadine sat in an overstuffed chair nursing a glass of red wine. She smiled to herself; the first part of her plan was complete. Now it was only a matter of time before the second part was complete and she would be forever rid of the princess. Helena thought back to when this whole mess really began.

__

Greece, 15 years ago

"Did you really think that you could keep this from me Andrea?" asked Helena.

"What else was there to do mother? I know you don't approve and never will." said Andrea.

"You are a princess Andrea, there is no need to run around with a common American hoodlum."

"He not a common hoodlum mother."  
"You are the oldest Andrea, you must watch for Nikolas."

"I will."

"You cannot if you're off gallivanting in America."

"Do not question my loyalty just because someone loves me."

"Love is a fickle thing and Nikolas is the only heir of my children."

"Not for long."

"You're pregnant?"

"Surprise mother…you're going to be a grandmother again."

That was when all of the trouble started. When Jordana was born the fortune was split in half because Andrea was the older twin. Helena despised that; the inheritance belonged to Nikolas and none other. Helena would do anything to make that come true.

The Next Morning, PH2

Alexis was sitting at her computer checking her e-mail when there was a knock at the door. Alexis switched off the laptop and answered the door. Stefan was standing on the other side looking as professional as always.

"Good morning Alexis," said Stefan

"Morning, what can I do for you?" Alexis asked.

"We have a matter to discuss. It concerns Jordana."

"Jordan?"

"Yes, I am here to talk to you about petitioning to court to be her legal guardian. I do not feel that she is safe with Mr. Corinthos."

"I am not doing it Stefan. Jordan is safe with her father and our sister made it perfectly clear in her will that Jordan was not to be taken from her father unless he died."

"Did you know that our goddaughter was nearly shot by a sniper yesterday afternoon?"

"Perfectly aware. But I am staying out of it because it is a conflict of interest. Not only am I your lawyer and sister but Sonny's too. As well as Jordan's Aunt and godmother. She'll think I'm a hypocrite."

"She could have died and you don't care."

"I could say the same about you brother. What will Nikolas and Jordan say when they find out that you faked your death?"

"How do you know?"  
"Oh please Stefan I knew something was off the minute you came back. Helena tried to kill you so you went into hiding to protect your niece and nephew."

"I did it for their benefit."

"You may think so but they may not. "

"They will understand in time."

"Oh I will, will I?" said Jordan from behind them.

"Jordana," said Stefan turning around. "I wasn't aware you were here."

"I can see that. How could you?"

"I did it to protect you."

"That's total BS and you know it. You disappeared because of your war with Grandmother. We thought you were dead for 6 months!"

"Jordana I…"

"I don't need your excuses. I'm out of here."

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

PH4

Jordan ran across the hall and went into the penthouse. Carly and Sonny were going at it over Sorel. Jordan didn't seem to notice but they did and stopped when they saw her race upstairs. They remained silent and waited for Jordan to come down.

A few minutes later…

Jordan came back downstairs with her backpack in hand. It contained her wallet, credit cards, and money in all sorts of currencies, clothes, cell phone, and CD player.

"Where are you going Jordan?" Sonny asked.

"It depends, no where if you told me the truth…somewhere if you lied to me," said Jordan.

"What do you need to know?"

"Did you or did you not lie to me about Sorel being out of town?"

"It didn't concern you."

"It does now. You need to stop treating me like a child dad. I'm not stupid I know what your business involves."

"Jordan please don't…"

"I don't need to hear this now or ever again."

Jordan turned and left and never looked back. She knew Francis was following her and she ditched him as soon as she could. She hailed a cab and went to the Port Charles airport. There she caught a flight to Martinique an island in the Caribbean owed by the French. Little did she know whom she would find there.

Late That Night…

The Cassadine Retreat, Fort-de-France, Martinique

Jordan was exhausted from her flight down; she knew that jet lag was catching up with her. She arranged for a car to meet her at the airport and from there the car took her to the Cassadine Retreat. Even though it was chilly in Port Charles the air was warm and humid in Fort-de-France. The car drove through the enormous gates after Jordan entered a password. She grabbed her backpack and headed inside to the living room.

The house itself was tastefully decorated in a summer type theme and all of the master suites had balconies with spectacular views. Jordan noticed that an unusual amount of guards were posted around the grounds but kept her mouth shut. She decided to go upstairs to her room and see what she had there. Just across the hall from Jordan's room was her Uncle's room. She decided to do a little snooping it something that she didn't normally do. She entered the room that was only lit by a beam of moonlight coming through the window. She noticed pictures sitting on the dresser in the corner. 

As Jordan got closer she saw that the pictures were of her, Nikolas, Alexis, and her mother. She looked at each one in turn, not really noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away when she noticed. Something else caught her attention on the dresser. It was a medication bottle. As far as she knew her Uncle wasn't sick nor did she leave any medicine here. Jordan carefully picked the bottle up and looked at the label. She saw Chloe's name on it and frowned. But then it dawned on her; this was the medicine that Alexis' ex Jax went after for Chloe.

Jordan silently cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. It all made perfect sense to her now. Her Uncle kidnapped Chloe and switched the medicine with another to make Chloe's physic dreams come back. Jordan slipped the bottle into her pocket for future use and with that she took one last look around the room and left.

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight,

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight,

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell I'm fine

  


Jordan dumped her backpack on her bed and went to search the spare bedrooms. The house was huge but Jordan just had to find her. She walked down the hall to the last door and opened it. There on the bed sat Chloe Morgan who looked up at Jordan.

PH4

Carly and Sonny's argument had cooled and now it was quiet in the penthouse until the phone rang.

"Corinthos," said Sonny.

"It's me," said Francis

"Yeah."

"Jordan ditched me."

"She what?"

"She's gone boss."

"Well find her!"

Martinique

"Jordan?" said Chloe surprised

"The one and only." said Jordan

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away, but why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped again."

"Helena?"

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault."

"Chloe I found something of yours."

"Of mine?"

"Yes, I found this in my uncle's room."

Jordan hands Chloe the bottle that she found and Chloe gasps.

"This is my medicine. How did you get it?"

"I just happened to find it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Meanwhile outside…

"She has arrived Madame," said the guard on the phone.

"Perfect, continue with the plan as discussed," said Helena coolly.

"Yes Madame."

PH4

Sonny was frantic because he couldn't find Jordan. Carly tried to calm him but was unsuccessful. Jordan was very good; Sonny couldn't find anything to link her out of the country or even the state. He paced anxiously in front of the phone willing it to ring. He was frustrated because he felt that he had failed as a father. He didn't even know where she was.

Martinique

Jordan's Room, Morning

Jordan finished dressing and she made her way down the hall

The garden shed

The guard finished setting up the trap. He set the timer to five minutes and then hurriedly left the grounds.

I never realized

I was spread too thin

4:30….

Jordan made her way downstairs.

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

4:00….

Chloe spread a towel out on the chair

Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin

3:30

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

Sonny shouted at Benny to keep looking for Jordan

And no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

3:00
    
    Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight

Alexis deleted the 999 e-mails in her mailbox

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

2:30

Losing my sight,

Losing my mind,

Stefan looked at pictures of Nicolas, Jordan and Andrea before she died.

Wish somebody would tell I'm fine

Nothing's all right

2:00

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

Carly sighed inwardly as she listened to Laura drone on about the Face of Deception.

I'm crying (x4)

1:30

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

Nikolas and Gia moved closer, the space between them disappearing rapidly

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

1:00

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

Chloe sat down and opened her book

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

:30

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Jordan grabbed some sun block and went into the kitchen.

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

:10

Cos I'm losing my sight

Sonny poured himself a drink

:09

Losing my mind

Alexis sighed as a headache came on

:08

I wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Stefan sat down at his desk

:07

Losing my sight

Carly and Laura discussed the partnership

:06

Losing my mind

Nikolas pulls Gia in for a kiss

:05

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Chloe puts her sunglasses on

:04

Nothing's alright

Jordan grabbed a bottle of water.

:03

Nothing is fine

Sonny sipped his drink

:02

I'm running and I'm crying

Chloe rubbed on some tanning oil.

:01

I can't go on living this way

Jordan walked toward the veranda

:00

Can't go on

Living this way

Nothing's alright

The explosion ripped through the house. Chloe heard a huge rumbling sound behind her and turned around. All she could do was look on in horror as the house crumbled with Jordan inside.

Late That Night….

Port Charles, The Gatehouse

Alexis had gone over to the gatehouse to spend the night at Ned's. They had just finished watching a movie and a local channel was on. The local news came on just then and the word "explosion" had caught Alexis' attention. Her eyes went wide as she heard what happened.

"There has been an explosion in Fort-de-France, Martinique. A summer home belonging to the Cassadine Family blew up today. Sources have said that Jordana Cassadine-Corinthos, the youngest grandchild arrived early yesterday night. She was reportedly inside the house when the explosion occurred. Fashion designer Chloe Morgan was waiting at the beach below waiting for the princess at the time of the explosion. Ms. Morgan is the only survivor at this time. Investigators are still looking for the 14 year-old princess, but sources say that it is highly unlikely that she survived an explosion of this magnitude. We will keep you updated as the search continues for Jordana Cassadine-Corinthos. This is… wait!! I have just been alerted that Princess Jordan has been found alive within the rubble of the house. There is no word on her condition but we will keep you updated. This is Brock Stevenson reporting from Fort-de-France, Martinique," said Brock.

"Alexis, do you need me to call anyone?" asked Ned worried.

The phone rang before Alexis had a chance to answer and Ned picked it up.

"Hello?" said Ned

"Ned?' said Chloe shakily

"Chloe where are you?"

"I'm at an air force base in Martinique."

"How are you?"  
"I'm fine; it's Jordan I'm worried for. It doesn't look too good. Ned you need to tell Sonny, Carly, Stefan, Alexis, and Nikolas go to Florida. Jordan is being airlifted to The University of Miami Medical Center in Miami. We're about to leave, tell them I'll meet them there."

"I will Chloe."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Ned took a deep breath as he put down the phone and faced Alexis.

"How is she Ned?" asked Alexis

"Chloe said not good," said Ned

"Where is she being taken?"

"Miami"

"I need to call Sonny and Carly," she said picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Sonny?"

"Alexis?" said Sonny.

"I found Jordan."

"Where is she?"

"She's on her way to Miami."

"Why?"  
"Jordan was in Martinique at one of the houses. Chloe was there with her. It exploded earlier today and Jordan was inside.

"Can you be ready in 30 minutes?"

"Yes."

"Call Stefan and Nikolas and we'll meet at the airport."

"Ok"

A Few Hours Later

University of Miami Medical Center, Miami, Florida

Chloe sat silently outside in a chair outside of the ER. She was numb all over and all she kept thinking about was that morning and the way the house looked. How would she be able to tell everyone? She sat with Jordan the entire ride up and she agreed no parent should have to see his or her child in Jordan's situation. Chloe was so lost in thought that she didn't look up until she heard Sonny's voice.

"Chloe?" said Sonny shakily.

"Hi Sonny," said Chloe quietly.

"Where is she?"

"Inside with the doctor. Here he comes," she said pointing to a tall man coming toward them.

"Mr. Corinthos?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Bernard, I'll be handling your daughter's case."

"How is she?"

"Why don't all of you follow me into the conference room?"

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

He gestured for them to follow him down the hall, which they did. Dr. Bernard mentally sighed; he hated telling families this. He hated to see the innocent children dying before their lives had really begun. Dr. Bernard hated this the most out of all of his duties telling the family.

"Please sit down," said the doctor. "I will be frank when I say this, it does not look good for Jordan. From what I have seen so far the extent of her injuries is quite serious. The house collapsed on top on her, which caused her to fly backwards and hit her back making the spine swell. One lung of hers collapsed because of the pressure and we aren't sure if there is any organ or brain damage yet. Even if there is no perminate brain or organ damage she may or may not wake up again. I have also been alerted to the fact that even though Jordana managed to stay alive on her own, her vital signs are slowing. Her body is slowly shutting down. But I have seen amazing things happen, she could survive all or this or not it's up to her. In cases like Jordana's I always give families this option. You have the option of signing a Do Not Resituate order or DNR. If Jordana should stop breathing and you sign this we will do nothing to interfere. You can simply let her go of you wish. I will leave you alone to discuss this matter. Please let me know what you decide and I will take you to Jordana."

He left the room then and left the group to its thinking. All of them sat in the chairs quietly absorbing what they had been told. Finally Alexis spoke up.

"Let me see that order," she said to Sonny who handed it to her. "Everything looks to be in order, everything is as he said."

"Give me a pen," said Sonny. Alexis handed him one and he signed the paper.

"Sonny are you sure?" said Carly.

Sonny slowly nodded and faced his wife.

"I don't want to see Jordan suffering or in pain. I can't do that, I love her too much for that."

With that he left the room in search of Dr. Bernard who he found outside of the PICU. Dr. Bernard told Sonny to be warned that Jordan didn't look the same as she had a few days ago. Sonny simply nodded and went into the room.

La luce che tu dai  
I pray we'll find your light  
Ne cuore resterá  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghier  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'e  
When shadows fill our day

Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

Machines and wires surrounded Jordan. There were monitors beeping everywhere and a neck brace held her neck in place. A respirator was helping her to breathe. He took a deep breath and went over to her bed. He held her hand, which was limp in his and as white as a ghost.

"Hi sweetheart it's daddy. I know that you're probably hurt but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I should have never tried to keep secrets from you and for that I'm sorry. The doctor told us you aren't feeling so hot. I wouldn't be either and I just happy you made it here so I could say goodbye. I signed a piece of paper that says the doctor will let you go if your heart stops. I wouldn't be mad at you if you did go. Sure I'd be sad but I would know you were safe up in heaven with your Mama and Grandma, and little brother. You don't have to be afraid to go baby, we all love you and understand if you want to go. Don't be afraid to let go."

As if she heard him right then the heart monitor flat-lined. A nurse came in with the doctor and Sonny stood up and kissed his daughter goodbye. He walked out just as they called the time of death biting his lip to keep the tears from falling. Sonny went over to Carly who hugged him tightly and it was then that the tears started to flow. Stefan was holding Alexis in his arms and Chloe was holding Nikolas in hers. All of them stood there silent listening to the heart monitor ring.

    Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ongnu'la via da mondo suo vicino
  
Sin dolore e pace di fraternitá  
  
La forza che ci da  
We ask that life be kind  
E desiderio che  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro se ve  
Another soul to love  
  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child  
Who needs to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
  
E la fede che hai acceso in noi  
Sento che ci salverá  
  


To be continued… 

Songs:

Last Resort—Papa Roach

The Prayer----Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli


End file.
